Gravity High
by TechnoFusion
Summary: After the disappearance of their parents, Dipper and Mabel find themselves back in Gravity Falls for their first year of high school, tackling forgotten mistakes, old friends, and the same type of mysteries the town always promised to provide. Wendy/Dipper as a plotpoint early on, some shippings later on as well which I won't spoil.
1. Welcome to Gravity High

_It was going to be a pretty normal night for Mabel Pines. She was going to get home from a friend's house around five o' clock, ran inside, and blabbered to her parents about what she had done at her friend's sleepover and how much fun she had. While Mabel was a bit of a chatterbox, her parents were always happy to listen to her, as Dipper was usually reserved and kept to himself._

_Her mother had mentioned maybe having tacos that night, so Mabel had that to look forward to. Overall, things were very bright for Mabel Pines._

_That was until she walked into the front door of her house and found, instead of her parents, her brother Dipper Pines, frantically dialing numbers with a phone and covered in his own sweat, with the most panicked expression on a person's face Mabel had ever seen in her life._

_"Dipper?" Mabel asked. "What's going on? Where are Mom and Dad?"_

_"I don't know!" Dipper shouted, which made Mabel jump back a little bit. It was silent for a few seconds. "I'm sorry for shouting, but I'm seriously freaking out right now, Mabel. Mom and Dad have been gone since this morning and I can't get ahold of either of them. I think we should call the police."_

_"Why didn't you call me sooner?!"_

_"Mabel, you're the one that got your phone taken away because you were up all night on it! And I didn't even know the name of the friend whose house you were staying at, let alone a phone number. No one in this house ever tells me anything!"_

_Dipper began frantically dialing numbers again. Just as he was, Mabel began to notice something below his waist._

_His legs were beginning to fade away._

_"Uh, Dipper?" Mabel questioned. "Look down..."_

_Dipper curiously obeyed Mabel, and let out a blood-curdling scream as he did so. He dropped the phone and immediately began panicking as he started to disappear up to his waist. Mabel looked down at herself and saw the same occurrence was beginning in her._

_"Is this...the end?"_

* * *

><p>Mabel gasped.<p>

She grabbed ahold of her bed, beginning to realize that it had just been a dream. However, only the last part had been; everything about their parents going missing had been true.

And it was always going to be true. There was no escape.

Flooded back with memories that overwhelmed her, Mabel began loudly sobbing into her pillow, unable to control herself. Her sobs managed to awake her brother Dipper, who was sleeping in the bed next to her.

"Mabel?" Dipper questioned, hopping out his bed and going towards Mabel. "Did you...have another dream?"

Mabel simply nodded, unable to form any words in between her sobs. Dipper simply patted her back as she continued to weep.

"It's going to be alright, Mabel." Dipper said soothingly to her. This was the eleventh time since the incident two weeks ago that she'd had a bad dream. Dipper had only had a bad dream on the first night, but he knew that Mabel was much more sensitive then him.

He just hoped she'd be able to get a good night's sleep tomorrow night, before school started.

* * *

><p>After a while, Mabel went off into a dreamless sleep and Dipper did the same. They were awoken from their slumber at 8am with the order to get dressed and finish up their packing, as their flight was in two hours.<p>

Dipper was glad he'd finally be able to get out of the "temporary home" that he and his sister had been in for the past two weeks. Most of the kids there were jerks, and the workers were no help. However, he was slightly scared of where he was going next.

After the disappearance of their parents, the police finally decided that the best place for them to go would be with their closest relative in terms of distance - Stanford Pines, who lived in Gravity Falls, Oregon. They would also be attending Gravity Falls High for their freshman year.

Dipper couldn't believe his bad luck. He had just started to get involved in a few social circles in his own town, and now he was being jerked back to Gravity Falls, where he'd have to start fresh at one of the worst possible times: his first year of high school.

He was also terrified because of something horribly stupid he had done before leaving Gravity Falls after a long summer full of weird conspiracy theories, crushes, and supernatural beasts.

Dipper could barely stand remembering his twelve-year-old stupidity. He had been major crushing on a girl who worked at his uncle's tourist trap - Wendy. As such, he decided, right before he left Gravity Falls, that he was going to kiss her, right before the plane took off to send them back home.

After he did it, Wendy hadn't had a chance to say anything before he took off again. Dipper slightly regretted his actions sitting on that plane, but he figured he'd never be seeing her again.

Oh, how karma had a way of messing things up for him.

* * *

><p>After a boring plane ride which was thankfully fairly short due to the beauty of air travel, Dipper and Mabel were finally at Gravity Falls Airport. Holding his suitcase, Dipper felt major anxiety standing and waiting for faces he hadn't seen for a long time.<p>

Mabel, on the other hand, was majorly excited, and couldn't stop jittering as she looked around in all directions, waiting to spot her old friends and grunkle so she could hug them all. That was just like Mabel; no matter how old she got, Dipper figured, she was always going to be able to look on the bright side of things.

As soon as Dipper saw the three familiar figures begin to approach them, his throat tightened. Luckily, his sister made the first move, running up to all of them and bear-hugging them.

"Grunkle Stan! Soos! Wendy!" Mabel shouted excitedly. "It's so great to see you all again!"

"Nice to see you too, dude." Soos responded to Mabel.

"Yeah, cool to see ya, Mabel." Wendy said.

Dipper began to slowly walk up to them, feeling a bit awkward after Mabel's grand entrance simply waving to them. "Hey guys."

"Hey, Dipper!" Soos said, looking at him with a tad bit of shock. "Wow, you're almost as tall as me now! Still not very muscular, though."

Soos chuckled as Dipper's face was a bit red.

"Oh...hey, Dipper." Wendy said to Dipper, with a hint of unsureness in her voice. "How...how are things?"

"Things...are okay, I guess." Dipper replied. He thought maybe Wendy had forgotten all about the kiss. He thought wrong.

"Well, enough standing around chit-chatting here." Grunkle Stan said. "We gotta get back to the Shack and get you kids unpacked."

* * *

><p>The rest of the night went on fairly normal; well, except for Dipper and Wendy's attempts to both dodge each other as much as they could. Mabel was excited to see Waddles was still alive, then slightly upset when she found out that Stan had been trying to get rid of the pig for a long time, but nobody seemed to want it.<p>

That night's sleep was good for both Dipper and Mabel. Mabel didn't have a nightmare and Dipper wasn't awoken by the sobs of Mabel after having a nightmare. They both slept comfortably on their old beds they had previously slept in a few summers ago.

Perhaps Dipper slept a bit too comfortably, as he could only be awoken by the sound of Soos almost yelling to get him up.

_"Dipper!"_

"Wha?" Dipper mumbled, jerking his head up.

"Dude, the bus is about to leave." Soos said. "We've been trying to get you up for over an hour."

"WHAT?! Oh, no, no, no!"

Dipper frantically ran to the bathroom, stuck some toothpaste in his mouth, swished it around, and spit it out. He then grabbed his shoes and began running towards the front door.

It was too late. By the time Dipper was outside, the bus driver seemingly had given up and was already down the street.

"It's alright, dude, I can take you." Soos told Dipper. "Stan's let me borrow the car for the past couple of months or so."

Couple _months? _Man, Stan was stingy.

* * *

><p>"So, uh, dude..." Soos started, trying to make small talk with Dipper in the car. "What was up with kissing Wendy before you left Gravity Falls?"<p>

Dipper's face turned crimson red at the reminding of what had happened by Soos. "I don't want to talk about it. I was twelve and stupid."

"Yeah, well; Wendy had something to say to you before you left, but you just sort of ran off."

"Huh? What was she going to say?"

"Well, um, I'm not sure if I should tell you." Soos said, beginning to trail off awkwardly. "You know, she's leaving for college in just a couple of days."

Dipper sighed. Part of him was saying to try and push Soos further to figure out what Wendy had said, but he decided against it, at least for now. "Well, I guess I don't have to be awkward around her for too much longer. Still, I guess I blew it, huh?"

"Yep. No worries, dude, there are plenty of ladies around Gravity Falls. So, you excited for your first day of high school?"

"Yeah, I am." Dipper replied. "A bit nervous though. Especially for Mabel; she's so innocent and optimistic all the time. I'm not sure if she's cut out for high school, from the stories I've heard about it. This is the same girl that thought the song _Baby Got Back _was about an actual baby until sixth grade."

Soos let out a chuckle. "I'm sure she'll be fine. And you'll be fine, too."

Finally, the car stopped in the parking lot of the high school.

"Well, you've got two minutes before the tardy bell rings, I think." Soos stated. "Better hurry."

"What?! Two minutes? How am I supposed to..." Dipper started, before sighing. "Bye, Soos!"

Dipper ran out of the car before Soos could say goodbye back to him, grabbing his bag and running towards the front entrance of the school. As such started the beginning of a new chronicle in his life, one of which would reveal things about him he never thought were possible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of _Gravity High! _These first few chapters will be a bit introductory, but I promise in a couple of chapters things will start to move along. Starting with a certain strange teacher...**

**If you liked this chapter, please R&R. Even if ya didn't, please leave me a bit of feedback telling me what I can approve. I love any type of reviews I can get. See you all next time!**


	2. Old Friends, New Feelings

Dipper was sweaty.

He was running in a frenzy to his homeroom class, History. While repeating the room number in his head and running at speeds he never thought his scrawny legs could take him, his fingers ended up slipping and causing him to spill his books all over the floor.

"No, no, no!" Dipper yelled, stopping dead in his tracks and kneeling down on the ground. Just as he began to pick up his books, he heard a slightly familiar female voice begin to speak from above him.

_"Want some help?"_

Dipper's eyes peered up at the voice. He had to do a double take realizing who it was coming from.

"Candy, is that you?" Dipper asked.

The girl in front of him had the same long black hair as Candy, the old friend that Mabel had hung with during their first summer in Gravity Falls.

"Oh, hi, Dipper!" Candy said, smiling at him.

So it _was _her. Dipper could hardly believe it; her hair was about the only thing that was the same about her.

Looking as long as he could without making it seem awkward, Candy no longer wore her large pair of glasses, making her eyes pop out through her long eyelashes. She now had her braces off, her teeth looking shiny and straightened.

Her cheeks still had a certain blush to them, but appeared to have a certain different texture to them. Was that..._makeup? _

It was, though thankfully not to a ridiculous extent like some girls seemed to think was necessary. She had also grown an inch or two taller, and had a slender, rounded out body frame with slight curves in her hips.

"Hey, you, uh...got your glasses off!" Dipper said, trying to keep back his shock over how much she had changed.

"Yeah, I wear contacts now." Candy replied, grabbing a book off the floor and handing it to Dipper. "It seems you finally grew a couple inches too! And is that a bit of a mustache I see?"

Dipper's face turned a bit red. "Yeah, haha, just started to."

It was about time someone had noticed! His "mustache" wasn't all that impressive; just a few peach fuzz hairs that had started to darken a bit, but it still was something.

Candy handed the last book to Dipper and stood up, again flashing a smile to him. "Well, it was nice seeing you. Gotta get to class! You should, too!"

Dipper waved at Candy, becoming lost in thought for a few seconds. He was suddenly snapped back to reality by a high-pitched bell signaling the end of passing period.

_"Shoot! I'm late, I'm late!"_

Dipper took a left and bolted into his History classroom, where the teacher had started a sentence before Dipper opened the door. As Dipper opened the door, the teacher suddenly stopped what he was saying and looked at Dipper. As their eyes met, Dipper recognized the teacher.

"You're late." The man said to him. As Dipper's mind began to put together his appearance - long white beard, overalls, gold tooth - he saw that he was none other than Old Man McGucket.

_They're letting the town kook teach a high school History class?_, Dipper thought to himself. _They must've been really desperate._

However, "Sorry, sir." was what Dipper actually said out loud as he found an empty desk towards the middle of the room.

"Ah, it's fine." McGucket said. "I can't even count on my ten fingers and nine toes how many times I've been late!"

McGucket opened a drawer in his desk. "What was it I was supposed to get again? Oh yeah, the syllabus."

He went through some more papers before finally finding a stack of green sheets of paper, which he passed out to the class.

"Alright, so according to the government, I'm supposed to be teaching ya'll United States history." McGucket stated. "However, that sounds like a load of boring donkey spittle, so instead I've decided we're going to learn more about the town we all live in: Gravity Falls."

There were a few cheers from the back of the class, mostly because they knew it was going to be an easy A.

"Thank you, thank you." McGucket continued on. "You see, kids, there's more to this town if you may think. But if anyone asks any of you kids what we're learning in here, hehe, say something about George Washington, alright? Now, let's look at this thing. Personally I prefer to eat paper rather then read it, but I guess every teacher's gotta do this..."

Dipper's mind wasn't really on the syllabus, or the syllabuses in any other class that day. His mind kept lingering on how much Candy had changed. She had previously been just one of Mabel's geeky friends.

However, suddenly Dipper saw her in a way he wasn't even sure of. However, he was pretty sure he liked it.

* * *

><p>Mabel's day had went a bit smoother then Dipper's - she had actually made it to her first class on time, for one - and she was now sitting in her last class of the day: English.<p>

For some reason she had heard a lot of hubbub about this class; particularly the teacher among girls. It was time for her to figure out why.

As Mabel saw the old brown door begin to open and a figure begin to step into the classroom, the room fell silent. Her heart fluttered as she looked at the man.

He was exceptionally tall and lean, with a bit of muscle on him too. His slightly shaggy black hair was just above his eyes as he displayed his model-like smile to the class.

_Now _she knew why this class had all the hubbub. This guy was a hunk.

"Good afternoon, students." The man said. Mabel's heart did another jump as she heard the man's British accent. "My name is Mr. West. I'll be your English teacher. I hope to get the pleasure of educating you all, and maybe perhaps more."

And with that last word, Mabel could've sworn that he was looking right at her. She was likely just crazy, though. There was no way a guy like him would be interested in _her, _right?

As she looked around the room, Mabel began to notice looks of jealousy from the other girls in the room.

What if he _was _looking at her in particular? Mabel decided to brush that off for now and focus on the syllabus.

However, as the bell rang to go home, her mind went back to Mr. West - what did he mean by "perhaps more"? There was no way he meant...

Before she could get more lost in thought, she heard two familiar voices calling to her: _"Mabel!"_

Mabel looked ahead and saw two familiar figures.

"Grenda? Candy?" Mabel asked, running forward to them. "Oh my gosh, you guys! It's so nice to see you. Wow, you've both..."

As Mabel began to say _changed_, she actually began to look at the two and was shocked. She began to notice the same changes in Candy that Dipper did, and she felt a bit envious.

Candy looked almost supermodel perfect. She didn't know what she had done over the last year to get like that, but _she _wanted it. She looked like she had lost all of her childlike features - even the baby fat in her cheeks seemed to have melted away, unlike Mabel's.

Mabel also briefly glanced down at her chest, a bit jealous that Candy had filled out more then her already, but decided to not think about herself and be happy for her friend.

"It's so good to see you, Mabel!" A deep voice said to Mabel with a laugh. That deep voice was none other then Grenda, who hadn't really changed much. She was still the same muscular, deep-voiced girl that she had been back when they were twelve.

At least one of them was the same.

"Hey, we've got a lot to catch up on, huh?" Candy said to Mabel. "I'm sure you've got plenty to tell us, too. Wanna go out for coffee?"

Mabel's eyes went wide at the last word in Candy's sentence.

_Coffee? _Mabel's mom had told her that there was a legal age limit on coffee back when she was little. However, she didn't want to seem babyish in front of her old friends, who had seemingly matured more then she had.

"Yeah, sure." Mabel said. The three of them walked out of the school together, chattering away, with Mabel a tad bit anxious about the whole "coffee" thing.

Eh, how hard could it be?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another mostly uneventful chapter. Though we did find out Dipper's got a little bit of something blooming for Candy...hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge.**

**Next chapter is going to start up our first mystery! Yay!**

**If you liked this chapter, please R&R. It'd really make my day. See you all next time!**


	3. More Than Meets the Eye

_"Double shot on ice with white mocha."_

Mabel looked in confusion at her black-haired friend, who had just ordered something that didn't even sound like English. As Mabel continued to stare at the menu to the coffee shop in confusion, her more muscular friend began to order in a deep voice.

"Uh, I'll get an Americano with two shots of espresso." Grenda said to the barista, as Mabel couldn't manage to make any attempt at changing any of their orders into Mabel speak. The barista looked over at Mabel, who knew it was her turn to order.

"I'll just get a, um..." Mabel started, deciding to just roll with it and pick something random off of the menu. "Caramel frappuccino, please."

All three of the girls handed over a five-dollar bill (which was a steep beverage price for Mabel) and received their drinks shortly there after.

"You looked a bit weirded out by what I was having." Candy said with a chuckle as she sat down at a table in the coffee shop, facing towards Mabel. "Never had it before?"

"Huh? Yeah, I've never had that before." Mabel replied.

"It's also known as the _liquid cocaine_." Candy explained, before adding a quick side-note. "Don't worry, it doesn't have any actual drugs in it. It just really gives a boost of caffeine, which I'm gonna need to get through today."

"Oh yeah, Candy got a job at this animal shelter." Grenda stated to Mabel. "The only problem being is that it specializes in animals with 'hyperactive bladder issues'."

Mabel chuckled. "Yikes. Yeah, I might need that too. But...you managed to get a job?"

"Yeah, you can get a job at fourteen in Gravity Falls." Candy said to Mabel.

"Wow, really?"

The age limit had always been sixteen back in their hometown. Now Mabel suddenly was beginning to see new opportunities in her head as she sipped on her frappuccino (which was surprisingly good).

"Uh...guys, I think maybe I should confess something." Mabel said, still sipping on her drink as they sat in awkward silence. "I've, uh, never had coffee before this."

Both Grenda and Candy looked blankly at Mabel.

"Yeah, I kinda figured." Candy said with a chuckle.

"What?" Mabel asked with a bit of shock to her voice. "What gave it away?"

"Something about the way you were looking at the menu - I don't know, I've got weird instincts to where I can tell things like that. It's okay, Grenda and I just started drinking a couple of months ago."

"You've got a lot of things to try." Grenda said with a laugh to Mabel. "What I'm drinking now is known as a _black eye - _but don't worry, you won't actually get a black eye from it."

"Unless you're like that one guy who tried to make us drinks that time and..." Candy started, trying to finish as she began laughing excessively. "...all over the floor..."

"Yeah, that was funny." Grenda replied to Candy, laughing as well as Mabel felt a bit left out without any idea as to what they were laughing about. "He was cute, though."

Candy pulled out her phone and began scrolling for a bit, before letting out a sigh. "Yes! A-plus."

"A-plus on what?" Mabel asked.

"The opening essay we all had to write in English class." Candy replied.

"Huh?"

Mabel had been in such a daze in that class. If she wrote an essay, she certainly didn't remember it.

"Mind if I check mine for a second?" Mabel asked. Candy nodded as Mabel took the phone and scrolled to find her grade.

"A _C-MINUS?!"_

Mabel looked at the phone in shock as she yelled, drawing the attention of a few other customers in the coffee shop.

"It's just one C-minus, Mabel." Grenda said. "I get them all the time. Except in weight-lifting class."

"I know, I just...this is kinda a big deal for me." Mabel said with a sigh. "I've never gotten a mark that low in my life."

"I'm sure he'll let you do some extra credit or something to make up for it." Candy stated, taking a last sip off her drink. "Just ask him about it tomorrow."

"I-I'm not sure." Mabel said with a slight nervous stutter. "I mean, I'm not really confrontational, especially with a guy who's so..."

"Dreamy?" Candy said with a chuckle. "Yeah, he is really good-looking for a teacher. But a teacher's a teacher, y'know? Just ask him and it'll all be the same."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, unless he's got another definition of _extra credit." _Grenda said with a wink. "I honestly wouldn't mind that."

"You're gross." Candy laughed, punching Grenda on the arm. Mabel's face turned slightly red as she let out a little chuckle.

Just as Candy was about to say something else, they all noticed a certain familiar figure running into the coffee shop: Dipper. There was another figure standing behind him, a slightly shorter blonde girl with slender hips and a flat figure wearing a spotted dress.

"Um, one pink lemonade, please." Dipper said, out of breath as he quickly handed a bill to the barista who went behind and made the drink.

"Dipper?" Mabel asked, coming closer to him. "I didn't know you liked lemonade."

"It's not for me." Dipper replied, still trying to catch his breath.

"Who's that girl?" Mabel whispered, gesturing back to the girl who was looking at the both of them.

"I'll explain later, kinda in a hurry." Dipper said, grabbing the drink the barista gave him. "Gotta run!"

As Mabel watched Dipper run away, she noticed something - the girl began _pulling his hair _as they ran off together.

"Ow, ow, hair!" Dipper complained. "I'm going as fast as I can!"

As Dipper exited, Mabel sat back down with Candy and Grenda.

"Uh...that was weird." Mabel stated.

"Ah, that's just Pearl." Candy said. "I remember when she dragged me like that. She does that to everybody she forces into the Paranormal Club."

"Paranormal Club?"

"Yeah, I'm in it too. Seems like it'd be Dipper's thing, so I'm not surprised she's managed to rope him in."

Candy glanced at her watch. "Oh, shoot, I gotta go. See you girls later!"

"Bye!" Mabel and Grenda both said cheerfully, waving to Candy as she left.

"Hey, you wanna head back to my place?" Grenda asked. "I've got like a barrel of Gummi Koalas at home, plus a new _Dream Boy Musical _movie or three..."

"Awesome!" Mabel cheered. "I'm in!"

With that, the two of them both ran off with Grenda leading the way. Mabel still had the C-minus from earlier in the back of her mind, but she brushed it off. She'd just ask for extra credit tomorrow. Easy, right?

* * *

><p>Inside another home, there was laughter. The laughter was coming from the deep voice of Mr. West, who sat at his home at his desk, looking at the grades he had entered in the computer.<p>

The room around him was dark except for a lamp. The walls were coated in news clippings, all with similar headlines.

_Girl disappears at Gravity Falls high school..._

_Search called off for missing high school girl..._

_Girl, 15, goes missing in quiet Oregon town..._

Somehow they had never caught on. Mr. West decided he'd like to keep it that way.

"Ah, perfect." Mr. West said, now scrolling through records until he made it to a specific student - _Pines, Mabel. _"She's an honor student. Obviously she'll be upset by the grade I've given her. And she'll beg me to do _anything."_

The teacher tapped his nails on his desk, letting out another laugh. "_Anything."_

_"Meow!"_

Mr. West turned around and saw his beloved black cat, Snuffles, with something in his mouth - a piece of paper?

"Oh, Snuffles, the paper again? I bought you wet food and everything..." Mr. West complained, taking the piece of paper out of his cat's mouth. It was only after he pulled the piece of paper out that he noticed writing, written in a red substance on the other side of the page.

He turned it around.

_BE MINDFUL. SHE'S GOT A NOSY BROTHER. -B.C._

"Oh, I know what I'm doing, Bill." Mr. West said, to seemingly no one in particular. "I've been at this game for years. Nothing will stop me, brother or no brother."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun dun dun! Nothing is ever what it seems in Gravity Falls.**

**Sorry if you were bored by the coffee bits; I tried my best to make a coffee conversation as interesting as possible since I personally don't like coffee. If you liked this chapter, please R&R. See you all next time!**


	4. Predator and Prey

The rest of Mabel's night was a bit of a blur. She didn't remember much of it, except for when she woke at Grenda's house about six in the morning. There were plenty of DVDs spiraled out between her and Grenda, who was snoring rather loudly.

"Uhh, Grenda?" Mabel nudged, poking Grenda.

"Wha?" Grenda asked, starting to look up.

"It's six a.m. Thursday. We gotta get ready for class."

**"WAIT, IT'S SIX?!"**

Mabel's peaceful attempt to wake Grenda up was suddenly interrupted by the girl jumping up and getting ready at an extraordinary pace.

"Sorry, Mabel, can't talk. I'm late for conditioning class. Pretty much the only good part of a school day." Grenda said, running out the door faster then Mabel could even hold her hand out to wave.

Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she noticed she had quite a few angry texts from Dipper questioning where she was. Guess she'd have to explain that later.

Mabel walked out of Grenda's room, said hi to Grenda's mom who was in the kitchen, popped a mint in her mouth and ran off to school. She did at least make it into first period with thirty seconds to spare.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, Mabel's day was again peaceful, as it was only the second day of school. Mostly going over the last half of some particularly long syllabi and doing typical "getting to know you" exercises.<p>

That was, until last period rolled around, and Mabel received her English essay back from Mr. West.

* * *

><p><em>What Sparkles Mean to Me<em>

_Mabel Pines_

**_C-_**

_Sparkles have been part of my identity for a long time. When people think of sparkles, they tend to think of none other then yours truly. Over the years I've tried various different brands and combinations of sparkles on various objects, including myself, my brother, and a pig. While Glossy Gabbers does certainly have the most colorful sparkles, GlitterRox has better packaging overall and..._

* * *

><p>Blargh. Mabel could hardly stand to read anymore of her own writing. She even had to admit it was particularly weak for herself. How out of it was she yesterday?<p>

Finally, when the bell rang for everyone to go home, Mabel stayed behind, taking a few deep breaths in order to prepare herself for the first confrontation she had done in like, ever. Well, except for going off on her brother once or twice. But he might've been actually right one of those times.

"Um, Mr. West..." Mabel started, walking up to the man's desk. "May I speak with you for just a minute? Privately?"

A girl behind Mabel made a cooing sound as she walked out the door. Mr. West smiled at Mabel as he closed the door and sat back down at his desk.

"Certainly, Mabel. I'm going to assume this is about your grade." Mr. West stated. Man, that accent was driving Mabel nuts.

"Uh, yes...I know I didn't write the best essay, but I was really kinda out of it yesterday, so if there's anything I can do for you to get that grade up..." Mabel stuttered, struggling at confrontation more then she had expected. "I mean, you don't have to, I was just wondering if I could-"

Mr. West laughed. "Yes, I did think that essay was a bit odd. However, there is a way to make that up."

With that, he gave Mabel a devious smile which simply confused her but had so many implications to Mr. West. It was time for him to capture his prey.

"So, do you want me to, like, write another essay?" Mabel asked.

"Not exactly." Mr. West said, walking up to his wooden door and turning the lock on it so no one else would be able to enter. Something about him locking the door was making Mabel feel strange.

_No, no, he's just a teacher, _Mabel thought to herself. _Maybe this is like some sort of super confidential extra credit paper I get just because I'm awesome and no one else can know about it? Yeah, that's it._

"Take a seat, Mabel." Mr. West commanded, still with the same smile on his face. She took a seat on a chair by his desk as the teacher pulled something out of his desk.

As the grey object flickered and a lens popped out of it, Mabel began to realize what it was.

"Uhh...what's with the video camera?" Mabel asked, with a nervous grin on her face. Mr. West was now hovering over her, and leaned over towards her and whispered something in her ear that brought chills down her spine.

_"It's best if you don't ask questions, Mabel dear."_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the other Pines sibling was struggling to get attached to his new routine of getting dragged around by head of the paranormal club, Pearl. But that was a story for another time.<p>

However, on his way to another destination for her, he paused at the door of Mr. West, his English teacher. It seemed a whole group of girls were peering through the door, whispering to one another and giggling.

"Uh...what's going on here?" Dipper asked to no one in particular. One of the girls turned around, with a hint of red in her makeup-covered fake.

"Oh my gosh, you're her brother, aren't you?" The girl asked Dipper, with a bit of a valley girl accent. "I don't know if you should see this..."

"See what? See what?" Dipper said, pushing his way towards the front of the group with a few girls mumbling protests at him. He hadn't seen Mabel at all since the morning they went off to school together. What exactly had he missed?

Dipper got his answer when he saw the long brown-haired girl appearing to be locking lips on the desk of none other then Mr. West.

"What the..." Dipper started, backing away from the door and letting his mind process just what exactly he had just seen before choking out an angry exclamation. "He can't _do _that! He's her teacher!"

"Well, she asked for extra credit." A darker-skinned girl with black hair informed Dipper, letting out a chuckle to herself. "And she's living out the fantasy of pretty much every girl at this school. I just wanna know why he chose her of all the girls."

"Yeah, I've got a more impressive bust then her." The valley girl from before added, as if anyone really cared.

"Whatever, what's going on in here is wrong and I'm putting a stop to it." Dipper said, tugging on the door.

"Don't bother. It's locked."

"Locked, huh? We'll see about that."

Dipper opened his bag and dug through it for a little bit, before managing to find a spare paper clip. He began to jiggle the paper clip in the door, his eyes still on the action.

His face suddenly turned to horror as the door opened to give him a full shot of Mr. West and Mabel. The teacher was now positioned by Mabel's neck, and Dipper could tell something was different about him. His eyes seemed darker, and as he examined the teacher, he knew something was different about his teeth.

Were those _fangs?_

Mabel had a similar scared expression on her face as she made eye contact with Dipper, showing she wasn't exactly in a willing position for this.

Dipper wasn't sure what to say, so he went with an old phrase he had previously used when he found that his sister had gotten herself into a strange situation:

"What the _**heck** _is going on here?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, the "trust no one in Gravity Falls" warning certainly works here. Because if you can't trust a teacher, then who can you trust?**

**A bit of a thanks to those who have reviewed the story so far: StkAmbln, CrowKid13, KittyCat151, Guest (wow, much thanks for that!), gamelover41592, TheEquestrianidiot 2.0, duron300, and MabelPines112. Thanks to all of you!**

**If you liked this chapter, please R&R. See you all next time!**


	5. Blades, Vampires, and Funyuns

A muffled curse.

That was the first thing Dipper heard fly out of the English teacher's mouth as he changed his position, still holding his grasp on Mabel but trying to appear more innocent.

"It's rude to barge into a teacher's closed classroom without locking, you know." Mr. West said in an agitated tone to Dipper.

Dipper simply stared blankly at the teacher for a second or two before he could speak again. "Is that really the issue here?"

"The issue here, Dipper Pines," Mr. West started, suddenly reaching into his pocket and whipping out a sharp blade to his side, "is that if you don't turn yourself around in the next ten seconds, I'm going to cut your sister's throat with this blade. Trust me, that is much worse then what I was originally planning on."

Mabel's face quickly lost all of its color. The girl looked like she was about to hurl, and the teacher hadn't even moved the blade from his side yet.

Despite Mr. West's threat, Dipper stood his ground firmly. "I want answers. First off-"

Mr. West cut off the boy by moving the blade slightly up from his side and turning it towards Mabel, causing her to let out a high-pitched yelp. "Oh, so you don't value your sister's life that much, eh? How about I make this more of a show? If I stab her in the stomach, you can watch her intestines spill out slowly."

Dipper heard the yells of girls from behind him trying to open the door. Some of them were asking to help, and Dipper thought about opening the door for backup for a second.

_No, _Dipper quickly thought to himself, _this is my battle and mine alone._

"Well, now every girl out there has seen you threaten a student." Dipper stated. "If you cut Mabel anywhere, there will be evidence and plenty of witnesses which tie it to you. Not only that, but there's the definite proof from that video camera you've got running in the background. You'll be locked up for a really long time. Did you really think this through?"

The teacher paused for a second, pondering a response. He simply let out a grunt and slightly lowered the blade, making Mabel regain some of the color in her face.

"Now, you're going to answer _my _questions, and I'm going to decide what I should do with you." Dipper commanded. "What are you?"

Mr. West rolled his eyes. "Um...hello? Did you not see my fangs? Do you think I'm the bloody tooth fairy? I'm a _vampire, _you twit!"

"I could do without the sarcasm, thank you very much." Dipper shot back. "So, you were planning to bite my sister? What would that have accomplished? Turning her into some sort of...vampire slave?"

"Well, the vampire slave market is actually running quite well right now." Mr. West stated. "However, I was thinking more of along the lines of making her my personal vampire maid."

The teacher began to whisper cringe-worthy statements in Mabel's ear. "I would tell you to clean something, and you'd clean it. I would tell you to cook something, and you'd cook it. I would tell you I want a part of my body touched, and you'd touch it."

He pulled Mabel's hair back a bit and whispered in a lower tone. "But it'd all be grand. You'd never have to go to school ever again or find a traditional job, and you'd come to crave your nightly reward of our bodies heating together in ecstasy."

Mabel jumped and placed her hair back. "No _way!"_

"Okay, there's no way I'm going to let you slide." Dipper said firmly to Mr. West. "So you can either let go of my sister and leave town _right now, _or I can call the sheriff and-"

_Slam!_

Dipper felt a sudden pressure against his gut, and before he knew it he was lying on the ground, throbbing in pain. He'd been blinded by a cheap shot from the English teacher, who laughed to himself as he saw the boy fall, while Mabel looked on in horror.

"You think you're the first person to find out about this?" Mr. West asked, placing his shoe-clad foot on top of Dipper's head. "Think again, kid. You say that there are witnesses. Well, they won't remember a thing that's happened once I use this baby."

Mr. West pulled out a strange miniature device from his left pocket. It was silver and had one glowing red button on it. "It's called the Golden Wiper. I can use it to alter history and delete events that have happened in any way that I want to. I'm going to remove all trace that Mabel Pines ever existed, or that anyone saw me on this day, and you won't even know I've done it."

Dipper tried to move again, but the teacher firmly kicked Dipper's head and applied more pressure with his foot, causing him an excruciating amount of pain. He was simply trapped with no escape.

"It was nice playing this game with you, kid." Mr. West said with a chuckle. "Bill warned me about you, but I knew in the end that you were going to be a piece of cake. Your sister's going to make a nice maid for me."

Dipper felt his throat tighten as Mr. West reached for the device, still holding Dipper down fiercely to the ground. Was this really the end? In a minute or two, was he going to remember having a sister at all?

Suddenly, Dipper managed to catch a glimpse at his sister. She was making some sort of hand signals indicating him in a particular direction - Dipper couldn't tell where at first, but finally was able to make it out.

His sister's binder was sitting behind him. The teacher noticed Mabel making hand signals and briefly took his attention off of Dipper to wrap his hand around her throat, which bought Dipper enough time to open the binder.

The first thing that immediately popped out of the girl's binder was a miniature-sized bag of Funyuns, one of Mabel's favorite snacks. At first, Dipper was confused as to why Mabel was having him get her a snack in the middle of this. However, his brain was finally able to make a connection after a second.

_Funyuns...onions...vampire..._

As the teacher removed his hand from the girl's throat to try and snatch the Funyuns from Dipper, he used the opportunity to grab the Golden Wiper out of the distracted vampire's other hand. He had the lead now.

"Don't you dare." Mr. West commanded, holding the blade up to Mabel's throat. "I'll kill your sister. You can't undo death with that thing."

Dipper paused for a second, his eyes examining the blade. He suddenly got a cheeky grin on his face. "Go ahead then."

_"What?!" _Both Mabel and the vampire exclaimed in shock at the same time.

"You heard me." Dipper stated, still seeming confident in his words. "If you can kill her with that thing, then be my guest."

"W-well, all right, then!" The vampire stuttered loudly, still taking back by the boy's words. Just as he said he would, he ran the blade across the girl's throat, killing her instantly in a bloody mess.

Or...rather that was supposed to happen.

Instead of being dead, Mabel sat unharmed, opening the eyes she had originally forced closed to avoid being one of those weird corpses with the eyes open. She simply looked puzzled at the teacher, who let out a sigh of defeat.

"It took me a while, but once the lighting got right I could easily catch your bluff." Dipper said. "That's a toy blade!"

"**_Don't you da-" _**The vampire started. It was too late for protest - Dipper tore open the bag of Funyuns and flung one right into the vampire's mouth.

As the onion taste hit the teacher's senses, something major changed in the blink of an eye.

**_KABOOM!_**

The vampire teacher stood no more - an explosion of pink sludge suddenly filled the room, splattering all over the walls and desks. Dipper and Mabel simply stared at each other for a second.

"Well...first thing's first, we're using this to get _that _cleaned up." Dipper stated, clutching the Golden Wiper in his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh gosh, you guys, sorry it's been so long since I updated. Between the holidays and finals, I just got so caught up in day-to-day life that I suffered a massive case of Writer's Block. However, tonight I finally sat myself down, after drinking three cups of coffee, and forced myself to use some of that caffeine in a productive way! Yay!**

**Hope you all had a good holiday season - anyone get any good Gravity Falls merchandise? There was a T-shirt I wanted, but for some reason small sizes seemed to sell out particularly fast on the website that had it.**

**I also hope you all enjoyed this chapter after my long delay. To be honest, it went totally different then even I had planned it to before winter break and all that. Next time we get club signups, more about that girl from before who was ordering Dipper around at the coffee shop, and a mysterious message in the mirror...**

**As usual, you'd really make my day if you gave a review of this chapter. See you all hopefully very soon!**


	6. The First Meeting, Part I

"So, uh...how exactly does this thing work?" Dipper asked to himself, still clutching the Golden Wiper in his hand. After a few failed attempts to find some sort of button or switch, he decided to go through the teacher's bag in hopes of some sort of instructions, despite his inner cringing about the fact that the bag was covered in pink slime.

"Ah, bingo." Dipper exclaimed, snapping his fingers as seemingly by fate he found a booklet with big bold letters on it reading **GOLDEN WIPER INSTRUCTION MANUAL **hanging out of the bag. He pulled the booklet out and flipped through it a bit before reading a select section of it out loud.

_"Think of what you want erased in your mind's eye, and the Golden Wiper will make it so. _So I just...think of it? Do both of us think of it? What do you think, Mabel? Mabel?"

Dipper waved his hand in front of Mabel, who was seemingly still in shock from the events that had just occurred.

"He just seemed so nice..." Mabel muttered to herself, placing her hands on her face and letting out a groan. "I feel so stupid for letting myself get in that situation."

"You're not stupid, Mabel." Dipper insisted to his sister, placing his hand on her shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, I think I can use this thing to erase your memories so that-"

_"No." _Mabel fiercely replied, cutting off her brother. "I don't want to forget this lesson, Dipper. Keep my memories. But you're definitely going to erase the memories of all those traumatized girls out there."

"Huh?" Dipper asked, confused for a second before his mind flashed back to the girls who were trying to break in before. He must've tuned them out at some point. Looking over at the door, he heard some faint weeping and a few girls whispering in scared tones to each other. "Oh, yeah, definitely."

Deciding to give the Golden Wiper a shot, Dipper closed his eyes and thought hard about what he wanted it to do.

_Let's see...I can't reverse or cause death with this thing, but...can I make it so no one ever existed? If so, I wish everyone except for Mabel and I forgot that Mr. West ever existed. Yeah, that should be good._

When Dipper opened his eyes again, he saw that the pink slime was gone. The girls outside of the door had disappeared. He looked around for the bag he had gotten the Golden Wiper out of it, but it was nowhere to be found.

Finally, he looked at his own hand. The Golden Wiper was gone.

"I guess it makes sense that if Mr. West never existed, you wouldn't have the Golden Wiper." Mabel observed.

"Yeah, I guess so." Dipper replied, heading towards the door. "A bit of a shame though, that thing could've been useful in the future."

"Where are you going?" Mabel questioned, standing up and rubbing her eyes a bit before beginning to move in her brother's direction.

"I'm gonna use the restroom real fast before we head home."

"Alright, I'll be waiting outside." Mabel told her brother, as they opened the classroom door and headed in opposite directions.

* * *

><p>As Dipper entered the boy's restroom of Gravity High and did his business, his mind pondered what a crazy day it had been. There really was no way to just be normal in Gravity Falls, was there?<p>

_Alright, from here on out, this day's gonna be totally normal. _Dipper thought to himself, flushing and turning to wash his hands. However, he quickly caught a glimpse of something seemingly smeared on purpose on one of the mirrors above the sink.

_I shouldn't..._

Dipper couldn't resist the urge. He investigated the red smear as he washed his hands. After staring at it for a couple of seconds, he could tell it was trying to spell something. This something appeared to start with a "be", written in all capital letters.

Be...beef? No, it didn't look like "beef". Beaming? No, that wasn't it either...finally, Dipper managed to make the connection in his head as to what the smearing read.

_BEWARE._

That wasn't normal. For a split second, Dipper thought about running out of the bathroom and telling his sister of the message.

However, this time he didn't let his eager Sherlock Holmes side win. Normal. This day was going to be normal from here on out.

"Probably just some stupid vandalism." Dipper tried to convince himself, muttering as he left the bathroom.

* * *

><p>The next day was fairly uneventful. There was a new English teacher, an older woman who was very strict about cursive writing of all things. Most of the students didn't seem to like her, but Dipper still thought that she was better then the weird British schoolgirl fetishist vampire.<p>

Not that any of them knew about him.

A lot of kids were looking forward to club signups after school - unfortunately, Dipper had already been roped into an unfortunate commitment on the first day. A girl who called herself "Pearl" had yanked him by the ear and ordered him, right then and there, to sign up for the Paranormal Club.

That kind of club actually sounded right up Dipper's alley, but he didn't enjoy being _forced _to join it. Not only that, but Pearl had also forced him to buy her a pink lemonade and help organize a bunch of miscellaneous papers she wouldn't let him peek at.

Finally, she told him that the first meeting was going to be at three-thirty, the same date and time as club signups, so that "all the normal people would be distracted." This girl had issues.

Dipper pondered skipping as he stood in front of his locker after last period.

_SLAM!_

In the blink of an eye, Dipper's locker slammed and he was being yanked by the ear by none other then Pearl - it was almost like she could read his mind.

"Hey, what the-"

"You were going to be late!" Pearl shouted, refusing to let go of Dipper as he looked on in embarrassment at the kids staring at him while he was dragged to the clubroom.

When they finally reached the room, Dipper got an angry tone in his voice. "Alright, I don't know who you think you are, but we need to establish some boundaries-"

Dipper cut himself off and did a double take when he saw who else was in the room.

"Candy?" Dipper questioned, making eye contact with the black-haired girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Why do I have the feeling Dipper's interest level in Paranormal Club skyrocketed to the Moon once he saw Candy was in the club? We'll find out more next chapter!**

**(Speaking of skyrocketing to the Moon, if you love wacky comedy, I'm going to briefly promote the anime/manga _Assassination Classroom _here. It is totally amazeballs, the first episode of the anime just premiered and the first volume of the manga was just released in English. If you love wacky comedy, you'll love this series. The sensei actually reminds me of Bill Cipher a bit.)**

**As usual, if you liked this chapter, please R&R. It'd really make my day. See you all next time!**


End file.
